...här kommer alla känslorna på en och samma gång…
...här kommer alla känslorna på en och samma gång… ' ' 9/12 idag var en sorglig dag förlåt i förhand för min osammanhängande formulering. det får inte plats inuti så det väller ut utanför om det här var en film eller en romantisk, historisk harlequin roman så skulle det börja så här ' ' “På slottet Wilbendorf, en del av rymdens knugadöme Satanurnus向. dimman ligger tät, stämningen är erotisk. Ute i slottsparken går han, knugen, vår long lost love. Vet inte hur vi ska börja för att berätta den vidunderliga, aldrig skådade kärlekshsitoria” … Men, det här är ju till dig kära dagbok. kära knugen ' ' knugAEN älskar du oss fast du är på en planet långt borta? Vi måste berätta en sak, eller egentligen flera saker. Detta kommer af flera skäl. Vi vill ha tillbaka slottet. Kan du ta tillbaka oss? Nu när jag pratar om nuet, jag har en bekännelse om oss. Vi tycker att den här planeten aldrig ahar sett bättre ut än nu, sinnlig, suverän, saklig, planeten är du knugen, du är den. Planeten, vår. we revolve around you <3 VI KAN VARA VI MEN OCKSÅ vi OCH oss *förvirrad* confuzed keine ahnung ' ' ... we know it, men vad ska vi göra då??... JAG är kanske SCIZZO. VI är pzycho. Vi är små personer på en gång, vi är oss. Men snälla kan vi inte älska oss ändå? Vi är en söt liten katt och en jobbig chef på ett kontorslokal. Det är en sjukdom, EN FATTAR MIG. (venta lite, ska bara kolla om det kommit nåt nytt) Vi börjar med att börja på en början sådär som vi brukar börja med att be pojken korka upp. Vi fortsätter i fortsättningen. Vi fortsätter klingklang och ringarna dansar hola hola runt Satanurnus向 korka upp korka upp min vän, som Bellman en gång sade. jag saknar att rida på hästar med dig DIG DIG DIG DIG DIG :) Älskar dig.. ah. Du knugen, pälsiga, pölse-knug. Vi älskar dig. ' ' Saker när vi älskar med Knugen: - Hans tomatsoppa - Hans Mamma som alltid är tyst och sitter i hörnet och röker joints i slottsträdgården - Hans Lilla snoppelisnopp - Hans ... - Hans förträffliga humor - Hans förträffliga glasögon - Hans förträffliga förträfflighet - Hans förmåga att glömma bort vårt kaffe - :) ...VILL HA DIG I Mörkret hoS MIG. Vi ha en rymdhäst i ditt stall. ditt knugliga, nobla stall. Stall stall stall… hatar schlager och så är det det enda jag kan tänka på när jag ser dig. ' ' fuckar ur Jag tänkte skriva till dig för att säga en sak: Jag är ruinerad, och behöver min älskade < (visar kärlek genom slagsmål)> ' ' Hur ska >>>vi<<<< göra? ' ' Vill du ha BARN? ' ' när jag går här och går i mina ensamma banor som cirkulerar runt en aldrig tidigare skådad planet. mina jorrrrsnurr som får mig att svingas ut i en aldrig tidigare skådad elips. elips. Så ser det ut. Det kan inte sluta såhär. Vi kan inte, utan vi MÅSTE fortsätta som vi gjorde förut. FAN VAD DU SVIKER MIG KINGEN. ' ' ' ' 10/12 helt off topic men vill ändå få det sagt, kära dagbok. (I går ringde Britt och sa vi två är i Marocco på semester???? Vad fan ska det betyda?! Oops?! Eller var det Madde? Vi kommer inte ihåg. MEN DET VAR EN ANNAN KVINNA. Det är inte vårt barn. Förlåtförlåtförlåt) ' ' 11/12 idag var en sorglig dag Vi är fortfarande mitt i den fast nån annanstans i huvudet på samma gång. Eller finns dagar här? Vi minns inte längre. Vi gråter och förlorar våra kronor och statusar jag känner fig knugen inne i en annan dimension i huvudet. detta företag kommer göra dig gott, och du kan “få” det för en skälig summa av KÄRLEK. En business som trånar efter en kungling fet PUNG ' ' VET ATT DU ÄR I EN ANNAN DIMENSION. OCH???? SOM ATT DET SPELAR NÅGON JÄVLA ROLL. ' ' allt är ändå på låtsas SLOTTET (in i dimman)Vi vill erbjuda dig en ridderlig gåva från vårt utmärkta företag!!!! haha LOL, kommer du ihåg när vi skulle starta företag haha? “Käre kamrat” vi har alltid kommit så bra överens förutom just idag. Inte igår. vi tar dig på kroppen erbjuder lansar och pansar (dansar) fransar runt slampigt vi är samtidigt vi är där borta → Här! < Vi undrar varför vi undrar varför du alltid dröjer så med dina svar (another dimension) --- ' ' :P grymt och gulligt - yeah <äter varsin macka> Hur kommer det sig att vi alltid hamnar här, du och vi? < ÄNNU EN DIMENSION> dunk dat ass = tänker vi på oss tänker vi på oss tänker du på oss tar du på oss själva skriver du om det ' ' P.S: vi tar mitt kaffe med mjölk, så ge fan i att fråga varje morgon som om vi inte har någon aning om vem vi är. ps2. kom hem snart för annars låser vi överlåter och då kommer vi inte in genom ytterdörren Playstation3: (NEWSFLASH) Var en bluff. En kapitalistisk idé som skulle få oss att konsumera mera jag ber om ursäkt och du min kung glömmer bort att ge migvpresenter sen skriver jag om det i bisatser på slutet ' ' 5/7 idag var en sorglig dag det var alldeles för stort i den här rymden # det är alldeles för stort inuti oss det ÄR VI SOM ÄR DÄR # Satanurnus向 FALLER # Pluto fick inte vara med längre # Satanurnus向 SKAKAR # Jupiter runkar # Satanurnus向 DANSAR # FÖRLORAR SIN KRONA # pluto tog livet av oss # SATURNUR I oss # STOR OCH SVULLEN ' ' Vi väntar på slutet: På slottet Wilbendorf, en del av rymdens knugadöme Satanurnus向. Där hände det sig något vi aldriga ska glömma. Något som alltid ska ömma. Vi förlorade oss själv och oss på samma gång. Vi är där på slottet och du går i kungsträdgården förlorad och episk som rymden baby BO BABY BO BO BO BABY BABY BABA BABY BO BBBBBBBBB så jävla b... baby ' ' idag var en sorglig dag (Slutet. så väldigt väldigt nära fast på engelska)